zwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean
Sean Sean Hardy He started his career has a Lucho wrestler where he wrestling and got discovered in Mexico in AAA wrestling. He wares the mask to show respect for being a luchor Hes the younger brother of [[Joel]] its only a few minutes younger. His idol is [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts]] who helped him alot in his career. In WWE he showed him the way to get around. Now in ZWW the Sean and Joel looks to do it big. Until they broke up at [[Cyber Zblaze]] 2010. Sean went off to become Heavyweight Champion at the [[Loyal Rumble]] 2010. He was in the main event at [[Clashmania]] 2! Where he faced his brother and defended his title. He lost the match. They had a rematch at No Dq and SummerJam where he lost both titles and at SummerJam he lost his mask. [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts]] came back and started to tag once again with Sean. The two faced Seans brother Joel and [[Kyle]] for a [[ZTag-Team Champ]] title shot. At [[Lets Bash 1/11/11]] they won and then faced the [[Orton Brothers]] for the tag team titles at [[True Mercy 11]] and became the new ZTag Team title. Sean is the 1st man to win the ZTag-Team Titles with two differnt people. He however lost the championship at [[Clashmania 3]] to [[Scrap & Tip]]. For the 2rd [[Clashmania]] in a row Sean was in a Championship match and this year he won it. At [[Clashmania 4]] he was in the [[USA Champ]] Championship Scramble match and won it. Becoming the 2nd Triple Crown Champion in ZWW history. Clashmania 2 Joel defeated Sean for a title 2 years later Clashmania 4 Sean defeats Joel for a title. [[Pimp Juice]] needed to win a title to remain in the [[NOD]] thats when he tried to go after Seans title. it started at [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Locked_10/11/12 Locked 10/11/12] when PJ attacked Sean before his hell in a cell match costing him a chance to become number one contender at a world title. At the next PPV [[Never Forgiven 12]] Sean defended his title verses Pimp Juice. In a rematch at [[BlazeEND 12/12/12]] Sean lost the United State Championship to Pimp Juice. Joel and Sean reunited [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Money_In_The_Bank_%28MITB%29 Money In The Bank (MITB)] after Sean defeated Joel in a match to force him to finally come out and help him vs [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rude_Boyz The Rude Boyz]. They won, at [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Clashmania_5 Clashmania 5] they came out in their old outfits and theme song in the tag-team turmiol and became the new [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/ZTag-Team_Champs ZTag-Team Champs]. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling * : :1x [[Heavyweight Champ]] * : :3x [[ZTag-Team Champs]] with {2} [[Joel|Joel ]] {1} [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts]] * : :[http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Zammy_Awards_2009 Zammy Awards 2009] Winner Tag Team of the Year (2009) with Joel * : :Breakout Star of The Year (2010) * : :Fued of the Year (2010) with Joel * : :1x [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/USA_Champ USA Champ] * : :2nd [[Triple Crown]] Champion * : :1st person to win the ZTag-Team Championship 2 and 3 times * : :1st person to win the ZTag-Team Championship with 2 partners World Wrestling Entertainment : : :3x Tag Team Champ with {1} [[Joel]] and {2} [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts]] In Wrestling Nicknames : : : Theme Songs : :'''Say Something by D-Pryde''' : :'''Plenty Money by [[Plies]] ''''''(Used Only When Teaming with Joel)''' : : : For The Love Of Money by Bone Thugs and Harmony ft Easy-E Personal life Real life twin brother of Joel. Luchas de Apuestas record=